Hikari Dark
by The Crimson Snackbox
Summary: Hikari is no ordinary girl. She is a mamodo! She is Brago's Rival and sworn enemy. She has ultimate Gravity powers and great skill!Yes, this is created by Zatchbell from Zatchbell CCG, because i am him, and Itachi from Zatch Bell CCG.
1. Hikari Dark Stats

Mamodo Name: Hikari Yarishomi

Age: 16

Element: Dark Gravity/Shining light

description: Is controled by an evil mamodo named Angra Mainyu, and is forced to be evil which enhances her spells 10x stronger . Later when is freed of evil her spells get less as strong.

Background: She is Brago's rival as a kid

Appearance:

Partner's Name: Chiyoko Anizuri

Nickname: Chi

Age: 17

description: Is also controled by Angra Mainyu. Loves a guy to find out he is evil. Is kinda a rocker(Like Me :p) She's Kel(Slang 4 cool)

Background: She's an orphan; has a loving personality;few friends at school but they're the greatest around

Appearance:

Spellbook colour: Purplish-Blue

Spells:

1st Spell: Angor- A dark ball of Gravity shoots out of her hand

2nd spell: Gorshield- A dark Gravity sheid sprouts out of Hikari's hand(s)

3d spell: Gigano Angor- A larger form of Angor shoots out of Hikari's hand

4th spell: Ion Angmos- a large beam of gravity energy is shot out of Hikari's hand and is indestructable(just as Brago's Ion Gravirei)

5th spell: Angmos- A large force of Gravity pushes force down to opponents(just as Gravirei)

6th spell: Angoruga- A large force of Gravity pushes down on it's foes in a straight line

7th spell: Oruga Angor- a spiraling beam of pure purple energy shoot's out of Hikari's hand(s)

8th spell: Barber Angmos- A large destructave force of dark gravity which makes Hikari's eye's turn black come out of Her hands and destroy everything in it's path

9th spell: Goruang- A large force of Gravity in which can break the ground and all cannot stand exept Hikari and/or Chi

Enjoy the Series and please come back again


	2. prologue

HikariDark- prologue

**The Mamodo world 7 years into the past**

"Hikari, you think you can defeat me!", yelled a young Brago. "No doubt about it!", yelled Hikari. Brago smiled and... Hikari was already right in front of him. "Huh!", Brago gasped,"How did you..." "To slow!", she yelled. She turned her head, placed her right hand on Brago's face and..."Angor!", she yelled. A dark beam of gravity shot out her hand and struck Brago hard in the face! "Ahh!", he yelled and fell to the ground crying. "Hmph," smiled Hikari," you crying?" Brago tryed to wipe his tears to show he wasn't. He looked up to see Hikari reaching her hand out. "C'mon soldier, get up", she said. He grabbed her hand and got up. "How did you..." he asked wiping his tears off his face. "You must master the art of stealth and speed!", she yelled," you must never drop your guard and use every chance you get to attack the enemy!" "Teach me Hikari!", yelled Brago," Please!" "I'm sorry Brago," she said," you must train yourself in order to suceed and must have disapline! And if you want the enemy to fear you, you must intimidate them and try to never fall, bleed or cry!" "Yes Hikari," he said. "Now i'm off," she said walking away. "What! Where are you going?", he asked, "will i ever see you again?" "Sorry Brago, i must head north to the freezing part of The mamodo world and meet my master", she said. "Ok, good bye!", he said smiling and waving. She lifted her hand as a sign of a goodbye. Then stopped. "And Brago," she said not even facing him, "Our paths will cross once more, in 7 years, the next mamodo battle!" "Yes Hikari, and then, i shall become faster, more acurate, and stronger!", he replyed and began to crying,"And we shall have another battle and i will Defeat you!" "I'd enjoy that battle," she smiled and walked away,"til then, til then." Brago waved a bye and Hikari left the land into the sunset.

**The Human world 7 years later into the future**

It was a rainy night and a young Hikari of 16, Blue hair, blue cloak, and Blue spellbook was walking the rainy streets without fear. "I shall find my partner," she thought waling past a small donut shop,"and it shall be today!" She stopped at a small dinner and stepped in dripping wet. "Hey you bum, get out of my shop!", yelled the manager holding a broom. Hikari took off her hood to show she was a beautiful young girl with an empty stomach. She smiled to the owner. "I'm very sorry young girl, i thought you where someone i know," he appoligized,"can i bring you some food? no charge." "That would be great," she replied. She placed her wet cloak on a rack and stepped in. She found a seat next to a crying young girl. She sat and layed her things on the table, such as a small bag which held her spellbook and some bandages, and a scarf. The man came by and gave her a cup of coffee. "Enjoy!", said the man. "Great thanx," she replied. He left and Hakari took a sip of her drink. "Ahh," she sighed out and smiled,"i was so dehydrated!" She smiled and turned to the girl. "Why so gloom?", she asked trying to see her face. The girl just kept crying with her head down. "C'mon you can tell me,"smiled Hikari. The girl looked up to Hikari and she saw her smiling face. She stoped crying and hugged Hikari. Hikari was suprised but gave her a hug, seeing in the state she was in. After the hug, Hikari finnaly saw her face, she was a beautiful young girl, about 17, 1 year older than herself, purple hair, purple eyes, and a black blouse. The girl stopped crying. "Hi," she said. ""Hi," replied Hikari, "why where you crying?" "The girl tryed not to cry and that's just what she did. "My,my, my parents," she said,"i was just informed they where killed." Hikari froze. "I'm sorry to hear that," she replied. "It's ok, i think i've gotten better," she smiled,"enough about me, what about you? Why are you here?" "Well, nothing really," she replied. "Ok, she said. "Now, tell me your name," said Hikari. "It's Chiyoko Anizuri, but you could just call me Chi," she said," and yours?" "Hikari Yarishomi", Hikari smiled. And the two giggled and shaked hands. When Hikari took her hand back, Chi screamed. "Yeah? What's wrong?", Hikari asked. "My hand, there's goo on it," Chi replied. Hikari smelled it, and found out it was the scent of Coffee. "Umm, sorry, it was my drink," Hikari said," let me get something to wipe that." "Ok," smiled Chi. Hikari placed her bag on her lap and opened it. She took her spellbook out and placed it on the table. She reached into it to find some tissue. "Where is in?", she said digging into her bag. Chi saw the book and picked it up. Then opened it. "This book," she said scanning the inside of the book,"it's nothing like i've seen before. And these words, it's like they're in a whole different language out of this world! But this!" "Where is it?", Hikari said still digging into her bag," found it!" She looked up. "Hey, Chi, i found something that could..." she said, then seeing Chi looking at the book, that began to glow!"Chi! No!" "The 1st spell, Angor!", she yelled. Then the table blew up into ashes! Chi turned and gasped. She saw the blown up table and was ultimatly suprised. As the ashes cleared, she saw a figure with their hands out. "Could it be!", Chi yelled," Hikari! You did this!"

To be continued...

Next Time: Chapter 1- Radz, mamodo of Rage!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Radz mamodo of Rage!

**Last Time:**

**A flashback occurred when Hikari and Brago duel. Later, in the human world, Hikari met her human partner named Chiyoko at a dinner, after using her fist spell of Gravity!**

**Dinner**

"You did this?", asked Chi. Hikari put her head down. There was a short pause. "No Chi," said Hikari. Chi looked at Hikari. "No Chi, we did this!", replied Hikari. Chi froze. "That book you hold, is the sorce of my power!", she yelled as Chi stared at the purplish blue spellbook she held in her hands,"you see Chi, i am not of this world!" Chi was stunned. "You are,are...", chi mumbled. "A mamodo!", yelled Hikari with darkness in her eyes. Chi screamed and ran out the door. "Chi!", yelled Hikari getting up,then running out the door into the pooring rain. She looked left and right to hear a scream at the left and headed that way! "Chi!",she yelled searching for her. She herd another scream. It came from an alley. Hikari slid and saw her! She was getting pulled by a strange figure! "Chi!", she yelled. "Hikari!", Chi yelled and saw her,"Hikari help!" Hikari ran toward Chi and kicked the figure in the face, sending him flying! "That would teach ya!", Hikari yelled, "Chi, you ok?" "The,the...", she mumbled pointing to the figure terrified. "What!", asked Hikari,"tell me!" "The book!", yelled Chi,"that boy took your book!" Hikari froze. She turned to the boy to find it was a slim teen about 14 with his hair in a pony tail, along with a man, about 21, suprizingly in a muscle shirt and some shorts. "Who are you! Give my book back!", yelled Hikari. "We are the mamodo team of strength, I Radz and my partner Jaze!", yelled the boy,"and no." "Grr...", growled Hikari. She ran toward him and kicked him hard in the face! He flew back flying. "You bitch!", Radz yelled,"Jaze, cast the spell!" Jaze nodded and..."AZUR!", he yelled. And Radz's fist began to burn into fire! He ran towad Hikari and threw a punch at her face! Out of knowhere she disappeared, then reapeared behind him! "To slow!", she whispered into his ear. She brought her foot up at kicked Radz hard into the back! He fell to the ground. "How, did you...how did you do that!", he yelled. "Sorry, can't tell you that!", she said walking up to him. "Grr!", he growled. Hikari brought her foot up and..."AKAZUR!", yelled Jaze. As Hakari's foot hit the ground, Radz jumped high into the air. "Hmph, it's a pretty useless spell!", yelled Hikari. "Huh! You can't get me up here!",yelled Radz. "You think so?", said Hikari. She then jumped on a wall and leaped into the air! "How about now!", she yelled. She brought her fist up as she was soaring into the air! Radz's eye's widened and..."RA AZUR!", Radz's feet was covered with electric lightning and he kicked into the air as well! Hikari knew she could break her arm but she didn't care! She hit his leg with her arm and she put all of her strength into her arm and...They both fell to the ground. Jaze and Chi went to them to see who won and...Radz's book was burning, he was slowly disappearing! Hikari got up and walked to Radz. She put her arm(her good arm)out and shaked his hand. "Good battle,"said Hikari. "Aye," he saluted and was gone. "Now!", she yelled turning to Jaze eyes burning. "Ahh!", he yelled throwing to book to her catching it and running away as fast as she could. "Ahh," she sighed and dropping to the ground,"ouch!" Chi ran to her. "So i guess we're stuck together?", she asked smiling. Hikari smiled back. "My arm," Hikari said touching it, and screaming. "We have to get you to a hospital!", Chi yelled and getting her up from the ground. Then the two walked down the alley after they're first mamodo battle!

To be continued...

Next time: Chapter 2- Discoveries


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Discoveries

**Last Time:**

**Chi and Hikari just defeated their first foes, Jaze and Radz. Chi then discovered Hikari broke her arm and now they are off to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

"You ok Hikari?", Chi asked sitting beside her. "But of course!", she yelled,"A broken arm can't stop a soldier!" She got up from the bed and brought her broken right arm up to the sun from the window. She saw a glare. "This thing is seriously goning to slow me down!", she thought. "If your thinking about your arm,"said Chi making Hikari turn,"it will take a few months." "Hmph," Hikari sighed,"Mamodo's heal faster than humans, it will be about 2 weeks for me." "Now," she smiled," can we go?" She looked at the doctor. "Ohh, yes but of course!", said the doctor with a smile. Hikari got up. "Um, where are my cloths?", she asked as she saw she had on some hospital cloths. The doctor pointed to them hanging on a chair. She walked to it and went back to her bed. She pulled the curtain so no one could see and dressed. "I wonder if Chi could handle this battle, is she to soft?", she thought as she dressed,"nope, i think she''ll make it!" She finished dressing and pulled the curtains away. "Ok, i'm ready!", she smiled and walked to the door. "Wait for me!", Chi yelled running to her. "Thank you doctor!", the two said and left the door into the hallway. "Umm, Chi?", asked Hikari. "Yes?", she replied. "You do know we are in a battle correct?", she said. "Yes i understood most of what you told me earlier," she replied once more. "Ok, you do understand i need you as much as you need me!", she said. "Yes, i must cast your spells to help you become king, with emotion," she replied. "Good, you need to remember that, we must train and work hard 110!", she yelled. Chi stopped. "Yes Chi?", asked Hikari. Chi pulled her arm out for a shake. Hikari smiled and shaked her hand. "We work as...", she said unfinshed. "A team!", replied Hikari. The two giggled and finally exited the Hospital.

**Outside**

Chi and Hikari were chatting when..."Ah, is see some weakling mamodo!", said a mysterious voice. "Huh! Who said that," yelled Chi. The two looked everywhere and found on top of a tree was two girls, just as them, somewhat 1,16, and 1, 17. "Who are you girls?", asked Hikari. "We are a mamodo team of sound!", said the 17 year old. The two Jumped from the tree to the ground. The 17 year old was revealed to be a beautiful Blond haired,blue eyed girl, holding a purple spellbook. And the other, the 16 year old, with long black hair, green eyes, and a light weight cloths. "So, up for a battle?", asked The 16 year old. "But of course!", yelled Hikari. "Hikari, your arm!", whispered Chi. "Ohh that..", said Hikari in a small voice looking at her cast. "I see your injured!", yelled the 17 year old,"big disadvantage!" "Soron!", yelled the girl. Her mamodo clapped her hands and large sound waves shattered the ground destroying cars and injuring dozens of people! Hikari and Chi flew into the air and falling hard! "You,you hurt those innocent people!", Hikari yelled and getting up,"Lets go, and not get others involved with our battle!" "Sorry, but no!", yelled the partner,"Soron!" The earth began to crackle once more! "Not twice!", yelled Hikari and grabbed Chi running incredible fast to the mamodo without being seen! As she got closer she brought her fist up and..."Ashley!", the mamodo yelled. "Sorna!", yelled Ashley. The mamodo pulled her hand to Hikari's face and a sonic wave pushed her back sending her flying. "Chi!", yelled Hikari. Chi nodded opening the spellbook. "Angor!", yelled Chi. And out of Hikari's arm came a large ball of gravity! "What kind of mamodo is this!", yelled the mamodo. The large ball of gravity hit the mamodo and she hit the ground so hard she was bleeding everywhere! "Kushikimika!", yelled Ashley running to Kushikimika. She nelt beside her. "You ok?", asked Ashey. "Yeah, just took me by surprise!", yelled Kushikimika getting up. "Now let's show Lord Angra what we're made of!", she yelled. They both got up in battle stance. "We will defeat you, for lord Angra! Even if it means burning our book in the process!", they both yelled with fire in their eyes and a purple mark glowed on their fore heads! "Lord Angra!", yelled Chi. "What Chi? What's wrong?", asked Hikari. "Lord Angra...he killed my parents!"

To be continued...

Next time: Chapter 3- Revenge isn't the answer!


End file.
